


Blame it on the Music

by timelessanime



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Fluff, Music, My Hero Academia - Freeform, bakugo - Freeform, mha - Freeform, reader x bakugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessanime/pseuds/timelessanime
Summary: one shot bakugo x reader fanficFor some reason, you’ve always had a fascination with music. The way it draws you in and how all the sounds blend together in a perfect melody that’ll leave you breathless.
Relationships: Bakugo x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Blame it on the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hopefully you enjoy this fanfic, I felt the need for my first fanfic to be about MHA because it’s one of the anime’s I’ve wanted to write a fic about for a long time. If you like it, I would love the support in making more!

For some reason, you’ve always had a fascination with music. The way it draws you in and how all the sounds blend together in a perfect melody that’ll leave you breathless.

Your parents used to tell you that every time you heard a song in public that you liked, you would dance around and have so much fun. Because of the way music made you feel when you listened to it, you took a huge interest in it during middle school; You even started playing a few instruments. Towards the end of middle school though, there was an incident with your family and you couldn't play music anymore because it was too expensive.

A few months passed and you got yourself into UA. You managed to get into the Hero Course but was placed in Class 1B. You don’t mind though, and you parents are still super proud. You’ve been training ever since then to become a hero that other people can look up to and that maybe one day, you’ll be able to play music again.

Now it’s that time of year again for the annual UA Music Festival. The actual festival is about a month away but all the classes are super excited and already starting on their preparations. You were walking down the hall towards your class to help set up the decorations. You stopped to look in the music room that currently had no one inside, so you thought. It was amazing to see so many instruments in one spot and none of them being used. For all anyone cared, they were just sitting there collecting dust. A part of you wanted to know what it felt like to touch an instrument again but knew that if you got a taste for music again you would fall in love with it all over again.

“One little strum couldn’t hurt.” You said walking closer to the guitar. The instrument was sitting on it’s stand just begging for someone to pick it up and play it’s hidden melodies. The feel of the strap around your shoulder reaching down to your hip and the way the guitar was positioned comfortably in your grip was amazing. The feeling was like a nostalgic memory of a childhood friend you've lost touch with. Just as you figured, everything you loved about music and playing it came flooding back to you all with just one touch.

“Here we go again.” Was the only thought you remember having before all the songs you had memorized and practiced clouded your mind. Before you knew it, you started playing. It was as if the whole world was quiet for a short time and it was just you and the guitar, and a certain ash-blonde haired boy that was trying to take a nap. It was mid song when you heard a deep voice grumble, “Oi, oi, oi.” It was none other than Bakugo Katsuki from class 1A. You recognized him from the Sports festival a while back.

You were surprised to see someone like him taking a nap in the music room of all places.

“Oh sorry, didn’t notice that anyone was in here.” You tried to explain. I guess it was hard to notice a person sleeping in a room when all you care about is the instruments. 

He didn’t say anything after you apologized which kinda pissed you off. You just looked at each other in awkward silence for a moment but he then got up and headed towards the door. He stopped right at the entrance and said a few words you'll never forget.

“Your playing….it was really good.”

His statement made you flush a bright red. Never in a million years did you expect Bakugo freaking Katsuki to compliment you on your guitar playing. 

He then left before you could say anything; And you had a lot to say. 

The interruption did help you to remember that you still had to help your class finish setting up. Needless to say, the rest of your thoughts that day were either of him or about music. You wanted to stop in the music room again after school so that you could pick up from where you left off, and maybe see him again.

As soon as the last bell rang to go home, you dashed out of the classroom in the hopes that you would see him again. You don’t know when your thoughts shifted from being about music to him, but to be honest you didn’t mind at all. Maybe you were starting to like him.

You were disappointed to see he wasn’t there and thought that getting your hopes up was just as stupid as the crush. You sighed figuring that once again you were let down and decided to go home. That was, until someone significantly taller than you blocked the path. Of course, in the most cliche way, it was Bakugo. Your heart was torn between being happy or pissed off that he wasn’t here sooner. In the end you were left a sobbing mess in front of your crush. This was probably the worst day ever. 

As true to his nature, he didn’t care that you were in tears and walked past you. Yep, definitely the worst day ever. But he did do something very surprising. He asked you if you wanted to stay with him in the music room. Call it fate or whatever but in that moment, you felt like the happiest person ever. Life has a way or working out sometimes.

“Do you play music? Do you actually want me here? Did you just wanna nap again? Am I asking too many questions?” You figured you were being annoying but can you blame yourself? He made you wait this long.

“Yes.” Was all he responded.

How explanatory. 

“Okay so then one more question. Do you play one of these instruments?” You asked, hoping to get a legit answer.

“Yeah I used to play the drums. I’m picking it up again for the school festival.”

Two words. Awe. Struck. You got so excited. If he’s playing the drums that means that his class is performing a song. This made you very happy in the sense that you got to see people from school perform in concert.

Turns out, your excitement showed because your face lit up like a light stick. 

“So you're going to play the drums? That’s so cool!” You exclaimed.

You didn’t really see much of his reaction but he just looked away and for a second you could’ve sworn his face was a little red.

After that day you started meeting more frequently in the music room after school. Every day felt like a dream, getting to spend time with him and considering he’s not nice to anyone, you felt kinda special. 

And just like that, it was time for the school festival.

You told Bakugo that you would meet him before his performance so that you could wish him good luck. Your plan was that, before he went backstage, You would tell him your feelings and test your chances. It was either now or never.

“Hey Bakugo! Feel ready for your performance?”

“Definitely. All of UA is going to be blown away by us.” He said proudly.

This is my chance. I have to tell him now or I’ll never be brave enough to do it. 

Of course this was the moment your words started to fail. He was leaving and you still couldn’t say anything.

“Wait!” You yelled at him. You lost control of all reason and just went for it.

You grasped his face and kissed him on the cheek. You did it. You actually did it. He stood there, face red, obviously flustered from your bold action. He snapped out of his embarrassed state and gave you a quick wink before he left to join his class.

That might’ve just been the sexiest thing he's ever done. Wait what am I thinking.

You joined the rest of your class out in the gym waiting for the performance. You were oozing with anticipation and excitement. Just then, out of nowhere, the lights turned off and a loud voice goes, “Let’s do this shit!” A big explosion followed the outburst and the gym was filled with music. You could tell the voice from earlier was that of Bakugo and even through the loud sounds you could tell he was there playing the drums. Everything about the performance was spectacular. The band, the dancers, even the crew that worked behind the scenes. Everything was planned to the smallest detail you almost forgot they were high school students and not professionals.

The entire time you were mesmerized and remembered why you like to play music so much. Playing music like this and seeing people enjoy it is your main reason for everything. You could tell that Bakugo was enjoying himself on stage, even if it didn’t look like it. You also enjoyed watching him play; It was exciting seeing him jam out on stage. There were times when he would play you something in the music room, but this time, you got the chance to see him play a full song.

After the performance you rushed backstage so you could be the first person to congratulate him on an awesome performance. You got there right as he was walking off stage and rushed to give him a big hug. You might’ve gone a little overboard with the celebration but he didn’t seem to mind and hugged back.

You couldn’t believe it. He was actually hugging you back. His friends, however, took the chance to tease him about it.

“Ooo Bakugo has a girlfriend!” They all said in sync.

You quickly let go of each other and he proceeded to go off on his friends. You told him that you would wait in the hallway until he finished.

He finally joined you outside with an angered look on his face, still pissed at his friends. He greeted you and you both chatted for a bit before you decided to muster up your courage and ask him out.

“Hey Bakugo?”

“Hmm?”

“So we’ve been hanging out a lot lately and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out-”

You were then interrupted by a warm hug. It was long and he didn't seem to want to let go. You looked up at him and you noticed a blush across his face.

“I wish you had asked me sooner. So yes.” He said in a soft voice, still hugging you.

Those words felt so nice to hear considering you’ve liked him for a while. It kinda makes you wonder how long he’s had a crush on you for. Has he liked me since I liked him? Did he just recently develop feelings for me? Thankfully none of that mattered in this moment because all you cared about was being able to hug him like this. The hug lasted a few more seconds before he took your face and kissed you on the forehead. You thought your body would melt right then and there along with your heart.

All the excitement was too much for you but this was the happiest he’s ever made you feel.


End file.
